Fumei
Fumei is an artificially created clone, reinforced with the Godaime Otokage's DNA, made by Kyu Mizushima and given to the Godaime Otokage, Hazama, as a gift, along with Shiro. Now, after receiving orders and training for their Master, Fumei travels with his partner in crime, Shiro. , Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release: Antlion Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dome, w:c:naruto:Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, , Chakra Draining Seal, Chakra Seal, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Generic Sealing Technique, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Barrier, Sealing Barrier, , Body Flame Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Face Copying Technique, Mayfly, Mayfly Communication, Parasite Clone, Scroll Communication Technique, Spore Technique , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, |tools= Cloak, Clothing, Garian Sword, }} Background Fumei was created by the use of the Gedo Mazo under the control of Kyu Mizushima. After the long process, the clone was sent off to find a man by the name of Hazama. Upon finding the man, Fumei was taken under his wing as a forever loyal minion. Fusing with Hazama After Hazama resided from his position as Otokage, he needed some source of entertainment. So, he decided to take refuge inside of his Zetsu known as Fumei. While inside of Fumei, Hazama's chakra would be completely hidden from any sort of chakra sensing/seeing/smelling/feeling abilities. But also while inside of Fumei, Hazama can let the Zetsu have free control of the body while he retreats into his mind, where he can further train his jutsu and work on new creations. Thanks to his time with the Reibi, as well as the time he studied it while it was in his brother Trev, Hazama was able to keep Dark Chakra from the beast. While in a passive state, letting Fumei completely control his body, Hazama can act similar to the Reibi and allow Fumei to generate and use dark chakra. Though because Hazama is not the Reibi, Fumei's usage of Dark Release is limited. Only single triangles appear upon his white flesh and while he can absorb lower level jutsu, and cancel a few stronger ones, he has issues handling overpowering techniques with these triangles. Also, with Hazama inside of him, his usage of Mokuton was become that of full mastery and usage. Hiraishin was also added to Fumei's arsenal via Hazama, just for the kicks of it. With Dark Chakra flowing through him, his durability has increased greatly, letting him take more of a beating then before and also allowing him to have a sort of plant-healing factor. As for Hazama, at any time he can tell Fumei to let him take over and access his own arsenal of techniques. Fumei can also activate Hazama's Susanoo, due to a special connection between the two and their mental states from their prolonged time together. And now, whenever Hazama is wearing Fumei, they almost become another person. Appearance Clothing Over his plant-like body, Fumei is dressed within a long black cloak, with a hood that is usually drawn over his head. Underneath the cloak he wears a deep blue shirt, and black pants. Covering his arms are bandages from his fingertips up to his shoulders, but on the underside of these bandages is the Fire Sealing Forumla, allowing him two chances to seal away incoming fire attacks. His legs are covered in normal bandages, and he wears blue sandals on his feet. His choice of clothing and his natural appearance makes the male look exactly like a masked man, and gives no person to think otherwise. Hidden underneath his cloak, sheathed upside down, is the Garian Sword. Physical Fumei's whole body seems to have a spiral pattern around his whole body, the center point being the single hole on the right side of his face. His body is a white color underneath all of the clothing. While his body resembles a human's, it has no muscle real muscle indentation on the chest or stomach, only showing slightly in the arms. Personality Fumei's personality is a cut and dry type of person. He believes in doing whatever it takes to complete the assignment at hand, even if that means taking matters into his own hands. Although he usually carries a stone cold demeanor, he has been known to occasionally goof off and make inappropriate jokes. When with Shiro, he usually is the one more on task, although the two can still be seen bickering sometimes. Abilities Fumei was trained in the art of Fuinjutsu, and had a feel for the natural element of Earth. Training both of these made him proficient in each skill. Being enhanced with Hazama's Senju DNA, Fumei also had a natural talent for basic Mokuton techniques. Hazama gave Fumei the weapon known as the Garian Sword, seeing as the man was trained to wield a single handed weapon and being able to preform handseals with the other. Fumei also has the unique ability to cover someone's body, and act as an armor for that person. Due to this, he has been marked as an extremely durable and resilient fighter. When someone is wearing him, they not only are protected while he is upon them, but they also gain a strength boost, able to crush their a boulder with their bare fists. This can also be used against the person that he is on, as well, seeing as Fumei can absorb their chakra and restrain them at the same time. Escaping from Fumei's grasp once he encases the body is also impossible, due to the ability to restrain the physical movements of the target. Something to note is that when someone is wearing Fumei, their chakra signature is completely hidden by his own, which proves as a great way for a sneak attack. Category:Male